Discreción
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Realmente Kakyoin y Jotaro trataban de ser lo mas discretos posible con respecto a su relación y todo lo que ello implicaba, lamentablemente bajo situaciones extremas y en lugares con espacio reducido las cosas siempre tomaban otro rumbo


-Jojo estas despierto?

Kujo Jotaro abrió los ojos.

-No, que sucede Kakyoin? -susurro el mas fuerte de los usuarios de Stand de aquel sheep con los brazos aun cruzados y la cabeza echada contra el asiento del vehiculo.

-No puedo dormir -susurro el pelirojo abrazándose a si mismo.

-Yo tampoco, se necesita mucho alcohol y drogas para conseguir conciliar el sueño seguido en lugares así

-Jojo estabas en las drogas? definitivamente eres un delincuente -rio el pelirojo por lo bajo mirando hacia el techo del sheep.

-Solo al tabaco como ya sabes y bastante al alcohol -Jotaro susurro con una ligera sonrisa- como ya sabes.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice hasta que Kakyoin volteo a ver el techo.

-Tengo frió, las noches en el desierto no son precisamente agradables, y eso que pense que estaría cansado del calor pensando en que casi morimos por un sol infinito.

-Llevas tu abrigo y una camisa,yo solo tengo una musculosa y mi propio abrigo.

-Sufro mas el frió que tu, no puedo dormir por eso, yo si me puedo adaptar a dormir en un coche -Kakyoin lo miro exprensandole lo que buscaba con toda esta charla. Jotaro lo miro y susurrando un "yare yare daze" le hizo un gesto en el asiento y abrió un poco su gabardina para que Kakyoin se metiera, el pelirojo complacido llego sonriente hasta a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, apoyando su mano en su pecho, sintiendo el calor de la piel de Jotaro, ahora si estaba realmente cómodo, además de que había dejado de temblar.

El pecho y el hombro de el moreno eran realmente comodos.

Jojo recostó su mentón en el cuero cabelludo de Kakyoin, sintiendo su calidez y su aroma, mentas y cerezas, de alguna manera inexplicable Kakyoin mantenía su higiene de una manera casi divina, mientras que todos los demas estaban sudados y olorosos por los días sin bañarse o las pobres condiciones higiénicas de los lugares que recorrian Kakyoin tenía la habilidad de estar limpio no importa donde fuera, si no fuera que Hierophant Green era su Stand y lo habían visto tantas veces en acción podrían haber pensado que tenía un Stand de la limpieza.

La respiración de Jojo en el cuero cabelludo del pelirojo se sentía bien, este se dedico a pasar sus manos y dedos por todo su pecho, dándole ligeros rozes a sus pezones involuntariamente, realmente al moreno no le hubiese importado hacer nada aun con su abuelo y los demás ahi delante durmiendo (se acomodaron los 3 de alguna manera ahí por la calefacción del vehículo), pero no podía ser tan débil de sucumbir a una simple caricia, de desatarse un fuego dentro suyo que Kakyoin tendría que apaciguar solo por unas pequeñas caricias, aunque fueran tan tentadoras, los dedos del menor eran una bendición, no podía entender si era el el sensible o su novio (no declarado ante su abuelo y amigos) sabía exactamente como tocar.

Kakyoin poso una de sus manos entre las piernas de ambos y la otra empezó a pasearse por su cuello y hombros ahora, especialmente en su cuello, lo peor es que no lo hacía tan bien aproposito, el chico estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando ligeramente de su componía y su propio calor corporal, Jojo lo pego a su cuerpo con un abrazo firme con cuidado de no sacarle la gabardina de encima, el chico de verde rió por lo bajo y le dio un beso suave en el cuello, inocente, dulce, sin ningún tipo de doble intención. Pero el moreno no era un hombre paciente, y si tenía ganas no se iba a molestar demasiado en contenerse, así que bajo su rostro y lo beso apasionadamente, compartiendo su aire caliente con el de Kakyoin, quien cuando el moreno lo tomo de la nuca jaloneandole suavemente del pelo dejo salir un leve gemido.

Notando la respiración agitada y deseosa de Jotaro el chico invoco a Hierophant Green para hablarle por medio de sus Stands.

-"Te das cuenta que esta tu abuelo a menos de 20 centímetros de nosotros?"

Jotaro procedió a hacer lo mismo con Star Platinum, ligeramente mosqueado, por otra parte el beso seguía, con las manos del usuario de Stand verde y blanco en el cuello de Kujo y con la lengua de este recorriéndole los dedos al menor -"No me importa, es tu culpa, siempre lo es, lo logras de diferentes maneras pero lo logras"

-"Incluso aunque quisiéramos el coche se movería, se despertarían si o si"- Kakyoin recorrió las paredes de la boca de Jotaro con su lengua sintiendo los dedos de Jojo buscando su pezón en su ropa ligeramente abierta.

-"Por hoy tendra que ser otra cosa"- el chico de la boina puso la mano del pelirojo en su bien formada erección, Jotaro se ponía extremadamente duro con rapidez y eso era bueno de cierta manera, el menor apretó su erección sintiendo su miembro entre sus manos, inspeccionandolo de arriba a abajo, intentando sentir lo mas posible atraves de los pantalones. Jojo amaba verlo así, tocándole para masturbarlo, lo encendía demasiado y quería verlo así todo un maldito día, sabiendo lo desesperado que se sentía Kakyoin pese a todo por la necesidad de lamerlo. Un suave gemido se le escapo de la boca por las sensaciones que su novio le causaba y el verlo sonrojado y con los labios abiertos, intercambiando suspiros.

Era una lastima que no pudiera gemir atraves de su Stand, podría ser un riesgo menos.

Kakyoin bajo para colocarse entre sus piernas y bajar con suma delicadeza el zipper de su pantalón, sacando su miembro afuera de sus boxers y comenzando a masturbarlo aun con sus manos frías -"te noto mas duro de lo usual, siempre te excitas mas cuando son situaciones así, recuerdas el avión?"

-"Kakyoin, no me digas esas cosas con Hierophant Green, no puedo, me gusta escuchar tu voz para esto"

El chico le dedico una sonrisa para luego dirigirse hacia el miembro de su novio con la lengua afuera, recibiendo este las 2 olas de placer, Jotaro tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un gemido que podría despertar a los adultos que estaban delante, el pelirojo lo hacía como nunca nadie había podido, su lengua moviéndose de arriba a abajo dentro de su propia boca tocando desde la punta hasta la base haciendo camino por sus marcadas venas, sumando que al movimiento de su lengua la boca del chico era tan calida, no entendía como podía pasar frío.

El menor comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo sin dejar de jugar con su miembro en la boca, cambiando las velocidades e intensidades cuando succionaba fuerte. Jotaro seguía con una mano en la boca y con la otra en la cabeza de el chico, la cabeza le daba vueltas cada vez que hacían esto, se sentía dispuesto a estar vulnerable y totalmente entregado a el con cada ola de placer que le entregaba, los ojos se le entrecerraban, su respiración se agitaba y detenía como podía los gemidos y susurros, no lo parecía pero el era bastante escandaloso y todavía no había aprendido como no serlo en este tipo de situaciones, y el chico de ojos violetas no se la dejaba nada sencillo.

Kakyoin comenzó a succionar con fuerza, chupar y lamer la cabeza del miembro de Jotaro, la parte mas sensible de todas, era como si el imbécil este quisiera que los descubrieran, no lo hacía de inocente, sabía perfectamente como era ahí, se la iba a devolver...en cuanto pudiera, sus sentidos estaban bastante adormecidos, en especial cuando la lengua del chico tocaba por debajo de la cabeza de su miembro, dirigio la mano que estaba en la cabeza de este a su entrepierna inconscientemente.

Se estaba por correr, y si no quería que los descubrieran tenía que hacerlo rapido, Kakyoin empezó a sentirlo latir dentro de su boca, lo cual hizo que lo metiera hasta el fondo en su boca y le dedicara intensas lamidas y chupadas, cada una mas intensa que la anterior, su lengua se movía frenéticamente a lo largo de todo su miembro, bajaba la mirada y encontraba al pelirojo dedicándole miradas lujuriosas. Demas esta decir que termino corriéndose en su boca, haciendo que su novio tragara gustoso su semilla, no por gusto si no por que le daba un sentimiento de extinción bastante intenso.

Jotaro mosqueado le tomo del cuello del abrigo y lo levanto hasta su rostro para darle un beso intenso, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, una abriéndose paso en sus nalgas y la otra masturbando furiosamente su miembro -"Me las vas a pagar, mas vale que te quedes así o te escucharan en todo el coche, y que estes bien callado"

Los dedos del moreno tanteando su entrada y su miembro siendo tocado de una manera tan brusca y veloz hacían que el menor se agitara y dejara de estar en su si, le gustaba ese lado salvaje de Jojo, no le había hecho todo lo que le hizo antes buscando precisamente esto pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Jotaro podía llevarlo rápido a un orgasmo, le avergonzaba ligeramente pero sabía que a Jojo no le importaba. El pulgar del moreno tanteando su presemen mientras su mano se movía cada vez mas rápido y unos dedos largos comenzaban a deslizarse dentro suyo.

Kakyoin no podía disimular sus gemidos en la boca de Kujo tan bien como le hubiera gustado. lo beso con mas intensidad, con la lengua del otro paseándose por las paredes de su boca, no hacía falta ser tan vengativo. Las cejas rojas de el se arqueaban y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, a diferencia de Jotaro, quien tenía expresiones muy tenues, el era un libro abierto, su cara lo decía todo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse por su cuenta buscando aún mas fricción de ambos lados de su cuerpo.

El orgasmo estaba muy cerca, y Jojo lo sabía, justamente por eso dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo, dejando a un muy hastiado Kakyoin, el cual mirándole casi con odio encerró su rostro con sus manos en un beso, esperando que esto sacara al moreno de su idiotez, pero no, a lo sumo Jotaro movio sus dedos en su parte mas sensible para molestarlo, pero ningún orgasmo. Se separo para mirarlo y el mayor lo miraba sonriendo, burlón, con sorna, con superioridad, no le iba a poder sacar lo que tanto necesitaba así.

Su mano había parado de masturbarlo pero sus dedos seguían ahí, su caderas se comenzaron a mover lentamente y con cuidado, a la vez que metía una de sus manos en su pecho para apretar sus pezones y comenzaba a masturbarse solo. Jojo solo lo veía embelesado, contribuyendo al movimiento de sus dedos, era demasiado sensual la imagen del chico enfrente suyo, la mano del pelirojo se movía cada vez mas rápido y notaba los pellizcones por debajo de la ropa, sus labios se entreabrían y sus jadeos se hacían mas grandes, Jotaro tomo su erección y lo masturbo por ultima vez antes de que se viniera en su propia mano.

Kakyoin incapaz de mantenerse parado se recostó en el hombro de Jojo, sin importarle la posición realmente. El moreno se limpio la mano con un pañuelo (que en algún momento debería lavar) y levanto el rostro de Kakoin, dejándole un beso suave en los labios y una sonrisa que el menor correspondió con cansancio, acomodo su gabardina en el cuerpo de Kakyoin y le arreglo como podía (tenía una sola mano habilitada) el resto de la ropa. Bajo la mirada y encontró al chico de aroma a cerezas profundamente dormido en su hombro, sin importarle nada.

-Yare yare daze -apoyo su cabeza sobre la del pelirojo y quedo dormido en cuestión de segundos, sin sentir el frío desértico ni preocuparse de la incomodidad del coche, solo concentrándose en la figura de Kakyoin encima suyo.

-Los chicos no son para nada discretos verdad? -musito Joseph, prendiendo el motor del coche para disimular.

-Para nada.

 _ **Mi primer Jotakak...ultimamente no hago mas que escribir porno...y mas porno, ojala nunca cambie (?**_


End file.
